It Was Just a Kiss
by autumnpanda
Summary: Kris mengira, itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman biasa. Perkaranya sepele, hanya dua bibir yang saling berbenturan tanpa sengaja. Tapi rupanya, Zi Tao tidak berpikir demikian. Tidak kalau ternyata dia tengah jatuh cinta kepada sang lelaki pemilik surai secerah tembaga.. / KrisTao / Didedikasikan untuk event #CagarBudayaKT #PreciousMoment / Happy RnR! Muah!


Kris mengira, itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman biasa. Perkaranya sepele, hanya dua bibir yang saling berbenturan tanpa sengaja. Tapi rupanya, Zi Tao tidak berpikir demikian. Tidak kalau ternyata dia tengah jatuh cinta kepada sang lelaki pemilik surai secerah tembaga.

* * *

 _ **It Was Just a Kiss**_

 **Sebuah fanfiksi Kris dan Tao untuk merayakan event #CagarBudayaKT #PreciousMoment**

 **Boys Love | Romance | Fluff | High School!AU**

 **Semoga suka dan selamat membaca..**

* * *

Kris mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Dua kali. Lalu berkali-kali.

Iris cokelat gelapnya memandang lurus ke depan. Ke arah hidung mancung yang bersentuhan dengan batang hidungnya sendiri. Penglihatannya menangkap gerakan yang sama di sana. Dua bola mata sehitam langit malam mengedip di depannya. Di temani dengan usapan geli rambut yang sewarna jelaga mengenai keningnya.

Sekitar dua menit yang lalu Kris jatuh terjerembab. Bokongnya menyentuh lantai cukup keras. Pun tak luput bagian bawah punggungnya juga. Kris menggunakan satu tangannya sebagai penyangga. Sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menahan sesosok tubuh agar tak menimpa dirinya.

Kris kembali mengerjab pelan. Kali ini bertepatan dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan kenyal menyapa bibirnya sendiri. Lelaki pirang itu mengaduh dalam hati. Merasa perih ketika ujung bibirnya robek. Sepertinya terantuk gigi.

Lelaki muda bernama lengkap Kris Wu itu mencoba membuka belah bibirnya, hendak memeriksa lukanya dengan lidah. Kris sudah mengira-ngira akan mengecap rasa besi yang kuat di daging tak bertulang miliknya. Namun rupanya dugaannya keliru. Tak sepenuhnya salah _sih_ , karena dia tetap bisa mencecap darah yang mengalir sedikit. Tapi rasa itu tertutupi dengan sesuatu yang lebih manis. Rasanya lebih seperti campuran kembang gula dan susu stroberi.

Kris meraup lebih dalam rasa itu. Dia menyukainya. Dan akan mendaftarkan dua rasa itu sebagai rasa favoritnya. Benda kenyal itu dilumatnya pelan. Hati-hati, seolah tak mau menyakiti.

Tanpa sadar dia memejamkan matanya. Meresapi rasa itu lebih lama. Kris bahkan tak mengindahkan jika sosok di atas tubuhnya itu menegang. Baru ketika suara lenguhan terdengar menyapa gendang telinga Kris. Pemuda pirang itu membelalak.

"Ah— _dui bu qi_.."

Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya. Menatap pemuda yang berusia sebaya di depannya dengan pandangan bersalah. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Kata-kata Kris terputus. Pemuda berambut sekelam arang itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari kontak mata. Dia lebih memilih untuk memandang nanar ke arah gulali dan sekotak susu stroberi yang disinyalir adalah bekal makan siangnya, sudah teronggok dikerumuni puluhan semut di atas lantai koridor sekolah. Kris menggigit bibirnya yang terluka, resah. Ingin segera meminta maaf, tapi si pemuda bermata panda itu diam saja mengabaikannya. Tak mengindahkan keberadaannya.

Bocah itu kini malah sibuk memandang ke atas kepala Kris. Dengan tatapan kebencian serta dendam kesumat yang ketara.

" _Ini gara-gara kau_!" desisnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Kris mengernyit. Heran. Pemuda itu berbicara dengan siapa?

"Hei, kau oke?" Kris bersuara sekali lagi. Tangannya terulur maju, nyaris menyentuh bahu anak laki-laki di depannya sebelum akhirnya terhenti begitu saja di udara.

Pemuda itu balas memandang Kris. Mata hitam besarnya berkedip indah. Sementara kedua pipinya merona merah. Menyerupai buah persik yang sudah matang. Buah kesukaan Kris.

"A-aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf.." bibir pemuda itu bergetar pelan. Kesepuluh jemarinya bertaut menjadi satu. Dia bahkan sudah berpose sedemikian rupa dengan menekuk lututnya ke belakang, menduduki tungkai kakinya sendiri.

"Maafkan kecerobohanku, _sunbae-nim_."

Dan—

 _ **DASH!**_

—kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. Mengambil langkah seribu. Bergegas lari begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kris seorang diri yang membatu. Memandang kepergian si pemuda dengan alis tebalnya yang berkedut lucu.

* * *

Kris tahu jika pemuda itu bernama Zi Tao.

Huang Zi Tao lebih tepatnya. Kyungsoo yang memberi tahunya, sebab ia sekelas dengan Zi Tao. Dia adalah murid pindahan, Zi Tao maksudnya. Dia baru saja datang dari Qingdao sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Kyungsoo bilang Zi Tao anaknya pendiam. Dan sering menyendiri di kelas. Wajar saja— _mungkin dia kurang lancar berbahasa Korea_ , pikir Kris. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kris mengajaknya berbicara bahasa mandarin seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal ya?

"Kalau jam segini biasanya dia sedang makan siang di atap sekolah." jawab Kyungoo saat Kris menanyakan keberadaan Zi Tao.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu, Kris bergegas datang ke kelas Kyungsoo yang terletak berseberangan dengan ruang kelasnya sendiri. Berharap dia akan bertemu dengan Zi Tao dan ingin membicarakan perihal kemarin. Perihal kecelakaan yang membuat mereka berdua secara tidak sengaja malah berciuman.

Kris mengangguk paham. Ia berlalu dari ruang kelas 2-A setelah menyerahkan setumpukan kertas hasil ulangan Bahasa Inggris milik kelas tersebut kepada Kyungsoo. Titipan dari Miss Tiffany, guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang kebetulan tahu jika Kris akan ke kelas bocah Do itu.

Pemuda jangkung itu mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah sudah ada tepat di depan matanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh gagang pintu yang berwarna keemasan.

 _ **Cklek**_

Kris berjalan pelan saat mata cokelatnya mendapati dua kaki yang terulur di balik tandon air. Tungkai kaki itu diselubungi celana seragam yang serupa dengan milik Kris. Dan tiga kotak susu stroberi serta beberapa batang stik lolipop yang sudah habis bertebaran di atas lantai beton. Membuat Kris bisa menebak dengan pasti siapa pemilik kaki itu.

"Halo." Kris menyapa dengan suara lirih. Kakinya berjalan mengendap-endap. Persis seperti pencuri yang takut ketahuan.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya saat tandon raksasa berwarna kuning cerah itu menghalangi pandangan matanya. Dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat sesosok tubuh tengah tertidur pulas menyandar pada dinding atap sekolah.

Kris kemudian duduk berjongkok di depan Zi Tao. Pemuda itu terlihat tenang sekali dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya miring sedikit. Dan bibir _curvy_ yang pernah dikecup Kris itu terbuka separuh. Kris berinisiatif untuk mengambil kotak susu berwarna merah jambu yang di pegang Zi Tao karena takut tumpah—mengingat isinya yang masih tersisa setengah. Dan akan meletakkannya di sisi tubuh Zi Tao. Siapa tahu bocah itu mau meminumnya lagi kalau nanti dia bangun.

"Nghh.."

Zi Tao tiba-tiba mengerang pelan. Membuat gerakan Kris sontak terhenti, dia membeku sempurna.

Kris masih tetap pada posisinya yang semula. Duduk berjongkok, dengan satu tangan yang masih memegang susu kotak Zi Tao. Ia menanti hal apa yang akan terjadi jika Zi Tao terbangun karena ulahnya.

Dan pertanyaan Kris kemudian terjawab beberapa detik kemudian.

Pemuda Huang itu lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Menampilkan iris hitam memikat yang berkedip-kedip. Membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Tapi kedipan itu langsung menghilang. Dan berganti dengan tatapan mengintimidasi saat Zi Tao melihat sosok Kris yang berjongkok di depannya. Memegang kotak susu miliknya yang sedang dia pangku. Tepat di atas selangkangannya yang terbuka.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir. Kris malah terlihat seperti om-om hidung belang yang hendak melecehkan Zi Tao dengan melakukan _sekuhara_ kepadanya.

"AAAAAA! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN? MESUM!"

 _ **Duakh**_

Lalu tendangan berkekuatan super pun tak terelakkan lagi setelahnya.

* * *

Kris mengusap dagunya yang membiru. Sedikit memar mengingat dia baru saja diberi tendangan gratis oleh sang atlet _wushu_ yang pernah memenangkan kejuaraan di negeri Cina sana. Kenapa Kris bisa tahu? Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo yang memberi info kepadanya.

"Ayo, minta maaf sana."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Dia yang duduk dengan tenang di pojokan kantin segera melempar pandangan ke arah Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang. Sepertinya pemuda itu akan berumur panjang mengingat Kris baru memikirkannya tadi.

Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah memasuki kantin. Tepat saat Kris menatapnya. Menyadari keberadaannya. Pemuda itu menggandeng seorang pemuda lain yang punya tinggi badan nyaris menyamai Kris. Huang Zi Tao namanya. Dari rambut hitamnya saja Kris sudah bisa menebaknya dengan baik.

" _Sunbae_ , ada yang mau berbicara denganmu." kata Kyungsoo sejurus kemudian. Menunjuk Zi Tao yang menunduk di samping tubuh mungilnya.

Kris mengangguk. Dan menatap Zi Tao yang tersipu.

Heh _, how ke ai._

"Sini, duduk dulu." Kris mengajak Zi Tao untuk mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Pemuda Huang itu melirik Kyungsoo, meminta persetujuan. Kyungsoo sih mengangguk saja, mengiyakan.

"Tidak mau ya?"

Zi Tao tersentak, dan langsung menggeleng keras-keras dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Mau kok."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mendorong tubuh Zi Tao yang lebih besar untuk duduk di sebelah kakak kelasnya.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Kris kemudian. Bersamaan dengan Zi Tao yang sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya.

Zi Tao mengedarkan tatapannya ragu-ragu. Sementara itu ujung jarinya menunjuk dagu biru Kris malu-malu.

"I-itu. Mau minta maaf soal yang tadi siang." desisnya pelan. Lalu menunduk lagi.

Kris menyeringai. Kalau bertingkah menggemaskan begitu, dia sih bisa saja lupa diri.

"Hee?" Pemuda Wu itu tersenyum miring. Ia memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Mata elangnya menatap Zi Tao yang meneguk ludah paksa. "Tidak semudah itu, lho. Tendanganmu itu keras sekali tahu."

Zi Tao mengangguk kecil, mengerti dengan baik maksud perkataan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Tendangan seorang remaja tanggung yang juga master _wushu_ mana boleh dianggap remeh?

"A-aku mengerti. Karena itu aku ingin minta maaf. Dan kuharap _sunbae_ mau memaafkan ketidak-sengajaanku tadi." kedua tangan Zi Tao terulur maju. Menyerahkan sekotak susu stroberi dan satu batang lolipop yang masih terbungkus ke arah Kris. Sebagai permintaan maaf sepertinya. "D-dan soal yang kemarin juga." katanya melanjutkan. Lengkap dengan kedua pipi gembilnya yang sudah merona kemerahan.

Kris melayangkan ingatannya. Memorinya berhenti pada adegan ciuman yang tadi disinggung adik kelasnya itu. Membayangkannya, dia malah tersenyum licik.

"Heee, yang kemarin juga ya?"

Zi Tao mengangguk. Masih saja merasa malu.

"Mana bisa segampang itu? Kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, lho." Kris menyeletuk asal. Lalu menutup mulutnya segera. Sial, rahasianya sudah terbongkar.

Pemuda Wu itu melirik sebal ke arah Kyungsoo yang terkikik di hadapannya. Siapa sangka si casanova sekolah yang dijuluki Pangeran Es oleh sejuta gadis, rupanya bibirnya masih perjaka? Ya itu sih bisa dibahas nanti. Soalnya Zi Tao malah semakin bersemu ungu mendengar celetukan Kris tadi.

"I-itu, anu.." Huang junior itu tergagap. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tapi tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar. Kris jadi curiga, jangan-jangan bocah berambut gagak ini sedang kesurupan.

"Ya-yang kemarin juga ciuman pertamaku tahu!"

Kantin sepi mendadak. Berpuluh pasang mata menatap serentak ke arah Zi Tao yang baru saja berteriak.

Zi Tao menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Dan langsung menghantamkan kepalanya ke arah meja kantin hingga menimbulkan suara _**duakh**_ yang sangat keras. Kyungsoo sampai terbelalak melihat aksi nekat teman satu kelasnya tersebut.

"Zi Tao _babo_! Dahimu, _ya, ya_! Dahimu bisa berdarah bodoh." Kyungsoo ikut memekik. Tapi langsung mengelus dada lega mengetahui kening Zi Tao baik-baik saja.

"Itu kan _hanya_ sebuah ciuman?" Kris bersuara kemudian.

Dia berkata sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Memandang Zi Tao dan Kyungsoo yang menatap kaget ke arahnya.

Mata Zi Tao menyipit. Seperti meminta penjelasan.

Kris mengangkat bahu ringan. Mulutnya menyeruput nikmat _cappucchino_ dingin yang tadi dibelinya. "Yah, itu kan cuma dua bibir yang menempel. Aku sih tidak terlalu mempedulikannya." ujarnya lagi. Enteng.

Hanya saja Zi Tao malah memaksakan sebuah senyum untuknya. Manik hitamnya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Dan kepalan tangannya. Kepalan tangan yang berada di samping kanan-kiri tubuhnya memperlihatkan buku jarinya yang sudah memutih sempurna.

Kris mengernyit. Tak paham. Saking lambatnya kinerja otak yang dimilikinya. Dia cuma diam saja dengan sedotan yang masih terjepit di bibir ketika menatap Zi Tao yang tiba-tiba bangkit. Dan melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas apa-apa.

Kris melirik Kyungsoo yang menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan mulut terbuka. Mata besarnya mendelik. Menyiratkan tatapan penuh kutukan.

" _What. An. Idiot_?" desisnya. Sarkastik seperti biasa.

Kris terpekur. Salah apa dia sampai dihina sedemikian rupa?

* * *

Sudah dua hari ini Kris tidak mendapati Zi Tao di penglihatan matanya. Kalau disusul di kelas, pemuda itu sudah menghilang duluan. Dicari ke atap sekolah, cuma sampah susu stroberi dan batang permen yang ditemukan.

Kris merutuk dalam hati. Batinnya mengatakan ini salahnya karena sudah tidak peka terhadap perasaan sang calon gebetan.

Kalo Kyungsoo yang bilang, Kris seharusnya gantung diri saja terjun ke jurang. Jahat sekali sudah membuat hati rapuh Zi Tao tersayat-sayat seperti irisan daging cincang.

"Sunbae _sih ngomongnya sembarangan. Justru karena yang pertama itu lah yang berharga kan_?" begitu katanya saat Kris bertanya kenapa.

" _Karena sudah seharusnya ciuman pertama itu diberikan kepada orang yang benar-benar dicinta. Bukan karena pucuk dicita, ulam pun tiba._ " lanjut Kyungsoo tidak nyambung. Kalau pepatahnya 'mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan' sih, Kris bisa maklum.

Kris menepuk dahi lebarnya pelan. Frustasi karena Zi Tao belum bisa dijumpai. Kyungsoo sendiri tutup mulut perihal itu. Katanya dia bakal memberi tahu keberadaan si bocah panda kalau Kris berjanji bakal bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Kris heran, ini sebenarnya sedang membahas tragedi ciuman apa kehamilan? Tapi dia patuh saja demi bisa bertemu Zi Tao yang di puja.

" _Zi Tao sering absen di jam-jam tertentu karena harus ikut lomba bela diri di balai kota. Seharusnya kemarin dia mau minta dukungan ke Kris_ -sunbae. _Tapi batal karena_ sunbae _sudah membuat_ kokoro _nya terluka. Hmph.._ "

Kris mendecih. Antara ingin melumat dan mencincang Kyungsoo niatnya sudah sangat membara. Bilang _dong_ kalau Zi Tao memang sering dispensasi. Kan dia jadi tidak perlu repot mencari-cari.

" _Sunbae_ belum pulang?" Kris terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang mengira yang memanggilnya barusan sesosok setan. Tapi ternyata salah. Soalnya yang menyapa ternyata si bocah Huang.

Lagian mana tega dia membandingkan Zi Tao yang rupawan seperti makhluk yang kena kutukan.

Kris menggeleng, dan memasang pose keren dengan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu. "Belum. Masih menunggu." jawabnya, ambigu.

"Menunggu siapa? Pacar?" Zi Tao bertanya menggunakan bahasa Cina. Sepertinya dia lebih nyaman kalau berbicara menggunakan bahasa tanah airnya. Supaya kelihatan akrab juga buatnya.

Kris tersenyum. Lalu menepuk ujung kepala Zi Tao pelan. "Sok tahu." sahutnya.

"Masih calon kok. Kamu sendiri tumben belum pulang?"

Zi Tao menggedik sebentar. "Baru saja mengirim surat pendaftaran lomba _wushu_ tingkat provinsi." jawabnya. "Calon pacar _sunbae_ dimana? Kok belum kelihatan juga?"

Kris tersenyum lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih mirip seringaian ketimbang senyuman.

"Sekarang sudah di sini sih."

Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya. Mencari-cari keberadaan gadis atau siapapun yang dia kira sebagai calon kekasih sang _senior_. Tapi nihil. Dia tak mendapatkan siapapun di sekeliling mereka mengingat kebanyakan siswa-siswi sudah menghilang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Remaja yang punya bentuk bibir menyerupai mulut kucing itu menatap Kris lagi, yang sekarang sedang mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Aduh, kau itu menggemaskan sekali sih?" seloroh Kris, membuat pipi Zi Tao merona tanpa sadar. "Kyungsoo meledekku dengan mengatai kalau aku tidak peka. Tapi ternyata kau sendiri pun juga demikian adanya."

Kris mengoyak rambut hitam Zi Tao kasar. Ingin sekali meremas kepala si bocah panda kalau tak ingat dia merupakan jagoan bela diri kebanggaan sekolahnya.

" _Sunbae_ , aku tidak paham." aku Zi Tao kemudian. Usai menepuk tangan Kris yang masih bersarang di rambutnya. "Tolong jelaskan supaya aku bisa mengerti."

Pandangan Kris meredup. Mata _almond_ -nya menyipit. Dan tangannya yang tadi berada di atas kepala Zi Tao sudah meluncur turun ke dagu anak laki-laki yang lebih muda. Kris mengangkat dagu Zi Tao, membuatnya mendongak mengingat dia lebih pendek dari sang kakak kelas.

Kris merundukkan kepalanya.

Mempertemukan lengkung kembar mereka berdua.

Menjadi satu dalam kecupan yang terbilang lama.

Kris membuka bibirnya. Mengoles bibir bawah Zi Tao yang menempel dengan bibirnya sendiri menggunakan daging tak bertulang punyanya. Meminta ijin untuk mampir.

Zi Tao diam tak berkutik. Tapi belah bibirnya membuka secara suka rela saat Kris dengan sengaja menggigit gemas.

Kris memagut Zi Tao dengan lembut. Mengadu lidah. Dan saling bertukar saliva. Dia tak merasa canggung sedikitpun dengan ciuman keduanya bersama si bocah panda. Rasa manisnya sangat familiar di bibir Kris. Esens stroberi yang bercampur dengan susu. Tak lupa juga aroma harum permen yang menyeruak saat nafas Zi Tao terhembus keluar.

Kris menarik diri, menjauhkan tubuhnya ketika masing-masing dari mereka rupanya masih membutuhkan udara. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Zi Tao. Menyeringai sewaktu menemukan muka adik kelasnya merah padam. Menggemaskan. Baru dicium saja mukanya sudah serupa tomat matang. Bagaimana kalau seandainya dia mengajak Zi Tao bermain di dalam kamar. Dari pagi sampai petang. Seharian. _Pasti menyenangkan_. Pikirnya mesum.

"Sekarang sudah mengerti?" tanya Kris, mengerling jahil ke arah Zi Tao yang mengangguk terpaksa. "Kalau belum mengerti biar kujelaskan lagi."

Kris sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tapi Zi Tao dengan cekatan menahan dada bidang Kris dengan kedua tangan.

"A-a-aku sudah mengerti. Cu-cukup _sunbae_."

Kris memberengut. Bertampang sok sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Hmm, sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka sekali rasa bibirmu. Enak, seperti susu stroberi."

Rona merah di muka Zi Tao makin ketara. Dia memalingkan mukanya. Ingin menjauh tapi pinggulnya masih terpenjara.

"T-tapi kita tidak boleh begini." katanya pelan. Matanya memandang sendu ke arah rerumputan yang bergoyang. "Kalau _sunbae_ ingin bilang jika ini hanya sekedar ciuman. Aku tidak terima."

Angin yang menemani mentari senja berhembus agak kencang. Suasana mulai menggelap. Sementara warna jingga di ufuk barat harus tergantikan dengan warna biru gelap yang mendominasi sebagian angkasa.

Mata Kris berkedip. Kenapa suasananya berubah suram seperti ini?

"Jangan seenaknya saja _dong_ , _sunbae_."

Zi Tao tertawa hambar. Sementara tangannya yang mengepal sudah menghujani dada bidang Kris dengan tinjuan bertubi-tubi. Pelan, tapi membuat dada Kris serasa sesak napas. " _Sunbae_ jahat sekali.."

Dari awal,

Kris mengira, itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman biasa. Perkaranya sepele, hanya dua bibir yang saling berbenturan tanpa sengaja. Tapi rupanya, Zi Tao tidak berpikir demikian. Tidak kalau ternyata dia tengah jatuh cinta kepada sang lelaki pemilik surai secerah tembaga.

Kris tersenyum. Kenapa ia lambat sekali menyadari perasaan pemuda dalam kungkungan tangannya ini?

Merasa bersalah. Ia memegang kepalan tinju Zi Tao yang terhenti akibat tindakannya. Matanya terpejam. Dan dengan bebas ia menumpukan dagunya ke atas kepala Zi Tao yang terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf, oke." bisiknya pelan, tangannya mengusap halus punggung Zi Tao yang masih terbungkus seragam sekolah.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tapi terlalu malu untuk mengatakan. Kita baru bertemu dan dengan kurang ajarnya sudah jatuh cinta."

"Aku takut kau menganggapku bajingan."

Zi Tao terperangah. Tak menyangka jika Kris memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Tawa Kris pecah. Merasa konyol dengan kata-kata adik kelasnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin." sahutnya, "Sejak awal kita sama-sama menikmati ciuman itu kan? Kau hebat juga untuk seorang pemula." godanya. Membuat Zi Tao menghadiahi tinjuan pelan di dada.

"Oke, aku mendengar kata-kata itu dari seorang yang masih perjaka." balas Zi Tao tak mau kalah. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Kris merengut.

"Hmm, _whatever_.."

Kris mengangkat kedua lengannya. Pelukan di pinggang itu menghilang. Karena Kris sekarang ganti menumpukan kedua lengannya di bahu Zi Tao. Pemuda pirang itu menempelkan dahinya dengan kening Zi Tao. Membuat tatapan mereka saling bertaut begitu alaminya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

Kris tersenyum, dan mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir Zi Tao yang balik bertanya.

Ia menutup matanya sebentar. Menyembunyikan kelereng madunya sekilas. Kris menarik napas panjang. Meyakinkan diri. Menyiapkan kondisi. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka kembali, ia menemukan mata hitam Zi Tao yang berbinar begitu indahnya di hadapannya. Membuat untaian kata romantis yang disusunnya buyar dan malah menyeletukkan kalimat sederhana keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?"ceplosnya. Tanpa ada basa-basi lagi.

Zi Tao tersenyum. Ia diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ganti memberi cium. Usai berlaku begitu, ia menunduk malu. Dan memeluk tubuh Kris dengan menyandarkan kepalanya yang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Kris ikut mengulum senyum. Balas mendekap erat kekasih barunya.

Meskipun tak menjawab apa-apa.

 _Bukankah tingkah Zi Tao barusan sudah menjabarkan semuanya?_

* * *

 **The END**

* * *

 _ **Haloooo, jumpa lagi dengan oom paling ganteng sejagat raya autumnpanda. Malem minggu ini dateng buat ngehibur kalian para jones yang ga bisa kencan, dengan fanfiksi nyeleneh pake kopel kesayangan. Kris dan Tao. Banzai!**_

 _ **Hihihi, seneng deh akhirnya bisa ngetik lagi setelah leptop aku selesai diservis. Jadi kalau banyak yang tanya kenapa aku belum publish cerita baru jawabannya karena alat ketikku abis soak. Huhuhuhu #cries Buat cerita yang lain, terutama lanjutan Royal Fiance, sabar aja ya. Masih proses soalnya, hihihi.**_

 _ **Btw aku mau say thank you sama jeng Aisyah Bintang, atau siapapun, yang mengadakan event ini. Thankies berat!**_

 _ **Kenapa ngambil tema precious moment? Soalnya, menurut aku pribadi, momen-momen pas jatuh cinta itu emang berharga sekali. Momen pas jamannya kita melakukan hal bodoh dan ga masuk akal. Deg-degan pas ketemu gebetan. Gemeteran pas disapa sang pujaan. Momen paling memalukan kalo kita ingat di masa sekarang. Jadi alay cuma karena hal sepele.**_

 _ **Jujur dengan adanya event ini aku antusias banget. Bukan perkara lombanya sih, tapi lebih kepada semangat untuk terus meramaikan kapal yang sudah tenggelam ini. Semoga author lain ikut meramaikan dan ikut berkontribusi dengan membuat cerita yang awesome dan cetarr ulala.**_

 _ **Btw, lagi, aku curhat dikit ya.**_

 _ **Aku tuh kalo inget KrisTao jadi kepikiran Titanic deh. Heeh, kapal keren di masanya yang kelelep abis nabrak gunung es. Kenapa Kris dan Tao mirip Titanic? Soalnya, biar sudah hilang di dasar samudra. Kehebatan dan kepopulerannya (yang dalam kamus KrisTao shipper kemanisan hubungan keduanya sewaktu masih bersama di grup yang onoh) masih terkenang selamanya. Ya kaya Titanic itu.. Iya ga sih? #tsah**_

 _ **Eh udah dulu ya. Aku lagi ada jadwal kencan nih. Jangan lupa buat kasih review sama kritikan sama saran. Kalo bisa sih pujian. Yang ga log in tetep bisa review kan? Jangan jadi sider yaa. Hehehehe.**_

 _ **Bye bye joneesss. Muah~**_

 _ **#MelukGuling**_

 _ **#BoboGanteng**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cheerss,**_

 _ **Suaminya Wu Yi Fan.**_


End file.
